Many professionals in their work environments must either put up or take down their hair depending on certain situations. Such situations may include putting their hair up for meetings, quality control in manufacturing, food service, and patient assistance as well as others. Other situations may call for professionals to put their hair down such as when they are alone in their own office or attending a formal professional event.
Professionals may wear a number of different hair retention devices to put up their hair that include but are not limited to, hair bands, hair clips, hair elastic bands, or any other hair retention devices. In further situations, professionals may need to put up or take down their hair in a spur of a moment. In foreseeing such situations, professionals may sometimes have their hair down and wear hair retention devices including hair elastic bands around their wrists such that the hair band is handy or easily within reach to quickly put up their hair in case such a situation arises. However, wearing a hair band in plain view on a person's wrist may be unprofessional in certain work environments. Further, some bracelets or other devices may be able to secure a hair band and hide it from view but when the need to access the hair band quickly, in the spur of the moment, accessing the hair band may take an inconveniently long time from such bracelets.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and devices for securing a hair retention device hidden from view using a bracelet but is still easily and quickly accessible to a professional when moving from one work environment to another.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.